the loneliness
by Jaime Unwin
Summary: After Edward's dad died he moves to start new in Fort William a small Scottish town, where he befriends the young and attractive Emmett, but Emmett has a secret, he's a vampire and when an evil powerful werewolf comes looking for Ed things get difficult
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from twilight they belong to Stephenie Meyer this is a rewrite of my original story I've changed things added things and taken out bits AND spell checked lol and other stuff where some time Edward would suddenly be a she is now corrected

Chapter One

It had been exactly 4 months ago since that terrible night, something that will never be forgotten in my head. when i try to sleep at night all I can picture is blue flashing lights and sirens going off in the distance, I see a crowd of people and I try so hard to push past them, to get through to my house hoping and praying that everything is ok, there's not a day that goes by where I don't miss him, I miss the way he would have my dinner ready the minute id walk in from school, I miss the way we'd play fight after him losing an argument I just miss my dad. The police reckoned it was suicide but I always thought it was something else. I'll never forget that cold winter afternoon I arrived home late after school to see all the police cars on the street, I wasn't really that interested until I saw the ambulance just outside our house at first I thought maybe it was Mrs. Simms next door, she was getting on a bit I thought maybe she had died, it was only when I saw my grandma Jayne and grandpa Dave that I realized something had happened, something had happened in our house. After the funeral I felt like my world had just fallen apart, like there was no reason for me to be here so that's why I decided to leave Sheffield behind and start a new life up in Scotland with my mother.

"Are you sure about this Edward? You don't have to leave, me and Dave love having you live with us." Grandma said to me just as I was doing up the zipper on my tartan travel sized suitcase that my mother had gotten me for Christmas the previous year.

"Yes I do" I felt bad for leaving them but I loved being with them but I needed a fresh start. "I love you both to bits but I've been miserable since dad died, I don't see my friends no more plus you and Grandpa should be enjoying your retirement, going on holiday, having wild parties with the neighbor's not bringing up a teenage boy and I think it would be best for me to have a fresh start and forget all the pain."

"Partying at my age oh dear I'd break a hip" she laughed "we honestly don't mind taking care of you."

"Don't Gran my minds made up I have to go" I said as I was leaving my room for the last time and walking towards the stairs in our small terraced house, but to tell the truth I didn't want to go that much not because I'd miss Sheffield but because it was a scary thought moving hundreds of miles away to a place I had only been to twice.

"Your just like your farther, he would never listen to me once he'd made up his mind, stubborn that's what you both are" I could help but smile when people mentioned things like that about my farther I missed him so much, he was more like my older brother than my dad.

"Have you got everything?" Grandpa asked just as I walked into the kitchen "we need to hurry your train will leave soon."

"Relax Grandpa we've still got a few hours yet and yeah I have everything I need" it had been hard the last few months to look at my Grandpa. I felt bad for grandpa I'd pretty much avoided him since the funeral he just reminded me so much of my farther if it wasn't for the grey hair you'd think they were brothers, we used to be so close I could tell him anything but now we hardly spoke two words. I'd love the chance to go back to the way things were but I knew that couldn't happen as long as I stayed here. Once I had gotten everything packed into the car we set off to the train station.

"I'll miss you both so much" I said to my grandparents as I gave them one last hug before boarding the train

"Be safe darling and make sure to keep in touch ooh and visit any time you want you're always welcome" Gran said as tears welled up in her eyes

"I will" I replied hugging her again

"Tell Elizabeth we said hi" Grandpa said to me as he passed me a five pound note "It's for you to get something on the train"

"Thanks Grandpa" I boarded the train waving good bye to them I could see that my Gran was one step away from crying I could understand thou I guess to her it was like losing another part of her son.

It was a 9 hour train journey to Fort William in Scotland, I couldn't get a train that would take me straight there so I had to stop off at two stops and get on a different train first at Edinburgh and then again in Glasgow I didn't mind that much because I slept most of the time on the journey anyway. It had just gone ten past four when I finally arrive in Fort William; I felt the cold as soon as I stepped off the train, it was the middle of March and the temperature outside was about 6 degrees, so this was to be my new home a place where temperature never got any higher than 18 degrees and the sun was hardly visible, but it seemed like a nice small town lock Linnhe was a few yards right of the train station which seemed like it went on for miles and all round us where huge mountains I felt like I was in some harry potter film, but with less attractive people.

"Hey there baby how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in years" I turned around to see a tall bronze haired woman standing there talking to me in her early 30s, she had a round face, large blue eyes that looked like the ocean and her lips were very thin "well don't just stand there come give your mama a hug"

"Err hi mom, yeah you haven't seen me in years I didn't even recognize you at first" I said with a slight laugh in my voice as she hugged me so tired nearly squeezing the life out of me

"I know baby and I just feel terrible about all that but having you so young at 16, it was just hard"

"Mom it's ok you don't need to explain honest" I replied part of me wanted to hate her for leaving me and dad just after I was born but then the other half just felt sorry for her getting pregnant at 16 and having to raise a baby I don't think I could do that

"well your here now anyway, I'm so glad you're going to be living with me you're going to love it up here" She seemed a bit too excited for my liking but I never believed she all there in the head.

The journey home didn't take that long in the car and it was a bit awkward none of us really knew what to talk about.

Our house was the sixth on the left just after we went through the entrance to Sea field gardens, as we drove up the drive I noticed there was room for at least 6 other cars I wondered how a 31 year old woman had managed to afford this. From the large drive there were steps leading up to a patio which ran along the front of the house and there were lights in the ground which light up the front of the house at night. The front door was in the center of the facade which was a large wooden door which opaque glass panels which led you into a small outhouse room where there were coats hooked up on the wall and a small potted plant in the corner by another set of glass doors which led into the hallway, the walls were painted white and the floor was wooden with a large ornate rug that ran the either length of the hallway there were doors on both sides of the hallway, to the left of the hall was a large wooden stair case which led to the bedroom upstairs, on the right hand side of the hall led off to a spacious lounge, with a fire place and a large bay window to which you could see the loch, next to the fire place on the right was a large bookcase with a glass door most the books in there I would read mainly hand me downs from grandparents or books my mother had when she was a child. In the corner of the room was a young man sat reading a paper he was around my mother age maybe a few years older with blonde hair slightly tanned which I found strange because we were in one of the coldest places in the united kingdom, he had small brown eyes and dressed rather smart like he was a manager of a company.

"Edward I'd like you to meet John" she said walking over to him and sitting on his lap as if she was a small dog curling up to it owner. "He's my husband." Husband... I didn't even know she was dating anyone

"Oh ... erm well it's nice to meet you" I said to him "mom I think I'm going to go take a lie down it been a long journey" I didn't really need a lie down I just wanted to get away from the awkwardness,

"Ok I'll show you to your room" she stood up and went to help me carry my things upstairs, my room was well sized well anything was bigger than the box room I had at grans house. It had a large widow which over looked the side of the house and garden , there was a built in wardrobe with mirrored doors something I wasn't overly fussed about I wasn't like all the kids at school who were obsessed with looks and it had fitted shelves and a small writing desk just under the window.

"I know it's not much sweetie but I haven't had time to prepare any other room they all still need decorating, I know what you're thinking white walls not very interesting right but you can decorate it however you want hun." My mom said as she was trying to lift my suitcase onto the bed "do you need any help unpacking?"

"No mom its fine I'll do it myself in a bit" I replied

"Well there's an en suite bathroom just through there if you want to have a nice long bath and relax just give me a shout if you need anything"

"Oh cool ... my own bathroom, hey mom how did you manage to afford all this I mean how many bedrooms does it have?"

"Well when John's dad died last year he took over the business and we got this house but I'm glad you're here and hopefully one day you'll have a few brothers and sisters to live with" she said as she rubbed her belly

"What? Are you pregnant? A few how many kids are you planning on having?" It was just a bit too much to take in all at once for me

"Yeah were having twins John wants a big family you see he never had any brother or sisters that why we got a 9 bedroom house so we could have a large family" she said with a slight smile on her face

"Well I think I'm going to have that nap now"

"Ok sweetie ill see in a bit for tea"

My first day at Lochaber High School and I was terrified walking into the main hall I could feel all 800 pairs of eyes looking at me

"Hi I'm Bella Swan you must be new 'cause I know everyone here and I haven't seen you before" stood in front of me was an average sized girl with shoulder length brown hair which were in loose pig tails, she was holding her school books close to her chest

"Oh hi, yeah I'm Edward Masen I just moved here" I told her rather nervously

"Well let me show you around, you have a time table?" she asked

"Yeah hang on a sec" I took out my timetable to let her see

"That's cool I'm in all your classes except English but I think Mike has English with Mrs. Hughson that Mike over there" she pointed to a tall boy with pale blonde hair with slight curls, he was stood talking to a bunch of girls laughing at some funny joke

"Isn't he just gorgeous?"

"Err sure he's ok" I replied "hey who's that?" I said looking over at a group of people but one boy stood out for me, he was just so perfect he eyes were so round and shiny as if they were made from mirrors, the dark brown curls in his hair sat perfect on his head, his skin as pale as a bed sheet and his body was so muscular, there was something about his that just drew me to him I wanted to know more,

"Oh them" Bella didn't seem to impressed that I wanted to know about him "Their the Cullen's" I didn't even notice the other 3 people stood by my mystery guy, "The blonde girl her names Rosalie but don't bother talking to her she's a total bitch" Rosalie was about 5 foot 9 and had long blonde hair which almost touched her waist, she was very thin and dressed in all the latest fashion,

"And the guy who looks identical to her with the short blonde hair he's Jasper" Jasper was a lot taller than Rosalie by about 6 inches but looked exactly like her but more muscular, he looked like he should be on the cover of a vogue magazine than in high school,

"Oh the girl stood holding Jaspers hand is his girlfriend Alice I think her name is I'm not too sure the whole family is very secretive all I know is she lives with them I think her parents died in car accident or something" I could see what Jasper liked in Alice she was smaller I'd say at least 4 foot 10 very pretty had dark short pixie like hair her eyes were the same as the Jaspers And Roselie's even her skin was as pale as theirs but to be fair when you live in a place as cold as this how are you supposed to get a little tan, she had a strange marking on her neck as if he'd been attacked by an animal,

"And the other guy" I asked I was dying to know who he was

"That would Be Emmett Cullen total pretty boy, I mean I don't even get why girls go mad for him he's not even that good looking"

"Yeah" that was all I could manage to get out I totally mesmerized by him "so does like have a girlfriend or something?"

"Oh yeah he's with princess blondie over there I don't know there very strange I wouldn't waste your time with them they keep to themselves they never interact with any other students" she informed me. "Hey Mike this is Edward he's new this is his first day would you mind walking with him to English" she asked as Mike Came over to us

"Hey yeah sure, no problem in fact we should head there now before the bell rings catch you later Bells" he said as we turned to walk off out of the hall just as the bell did ring

"So Edward, how do you like Fort William?"

"Err it's different, err cold, scary I don't know anybody" I sounded rather pathetic but i tried to laugh it off

"So where did you move from then and you do know people you know me and Bella" I couldn't help but smile when he said that to me I was actually making friends again

"Oh I moved From Sheffield in South Yorkshire"

"So why did you move up here?"

"Personal reasons I guess"

"Ah I see you're the secretive type are you?"

"Yeah I guess you could say I am" English passed rather quickly and it was rather enjoyable with Mike we got on very well and talked all hour about how he grew up without a farther and I told him about how I didn't have a mother, it was nice to have some to talk to I thought I was going to be the loner sat at the back of class like I was in my old school.

"So what's your next class?" he asked as we was walking out of the classroom

"History with Mrs. Hamilton"

"Shoot I got Math's do you know where you're going?"

"Err I'm sure I'll find it but thanks. See you at lunch"

"Sure thing" he said with a wink as he started to walk off in a different direction

I finally arrived at Mrs. Hamilton's classroom ten minutes late I walked through the door well i say walked it was more like stumbled and nearly feel into the room and then suddenly everyone was staring at me I felt sick and nervous I hated feeling like this

"Can I help you dear?" Mrs. Hamilton asked me with her eyebrow raised, she was a small woman dressed as if she could leave the eighties behind and had shoulder length hair brown it was with a perm

"Sorry miss I'm erm I'm"

"Well spit it out dear we haven't got all day"

"Edward Masen I'm new and I got lost I couldn't find the class" i could hear a few people quietly laughing, god this was embarrassing.

"Well don't just stand there looking like a spare part come sit here next Mr. Cullen n Ms. Swan" I quickly took my seat next to Emmett and Bella and got out my books for the lesson

"Hi" I whispered to her and she did the same back but I was more interested Emmett sat next to me all I could was stare, everything about him was so inhumanly perfect, I found it hard to concentrate on my work and then he caught me looking at him I smiled at him hoping he would say something but he didn't he just looked away as if disgusted him or something. The rest of the day was pretty much the same as history it dragged on and I had to sit next to Emmett all day not saying one word to I felt like I was that loner boy again back in Sheffield I was glad when the bell rang for home time I just couldn't wait to get away from this place but even moms house was that much better.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS

Sorry if this chapter isn't that good I'm still currently changing things around in the first chapter and this chapter but I was just dying to upload them

Chapter 2

I woke early the next morning to the sound of rain on my bedroom window I slowly opened my eyes to look over at my action man alarm clock, my mother seemed to think I was into that sort of thing

"Six thirty what the..." I grumbled to myself I really didn't want to get out of bed it was so cold my mother obviously forgot to set the heating, I got out of bed slowly as if I was the walking dead I looked out of my window it was a gloomy grey and dull morning the loch looked like it was attacking the banking next to it. As I walked into the kitchen still half asleep to see my mother was already up and eating her special k at the dining room table wearing a pair of slippers which had some sort of teddy bears head attached to the toe area and a long purple fleece type dressing gown

"Morning love did you sleep well last night?" she asked in a rather chirpy mood it was far too early for all that

"Aren't you cold in just that?" I said pointing at her as I poured myself a glass of orange juice and grabbing a slice of toast before joining her at the table

"No love, don't worry you'll get used to the temperature up here soon enough, so tell me about you day at school did you make any new friends? See any nice girls there you like?"

"Yeah it was ok I suppose it's just school it's nothing to rave about"

"Oh ...hey how about me you and John go out for a family meal to night you know all get to know each other a bit more?" I felt bad for the way I talked to her but to me she wasn't a mother and it was hard to talk to her as my mother it was like I was staying in a strangers house that happened to look like me but I wanted a new life so I guess I'd have to give it a go with her

"Err sure I'll be home for about 4, I need to go now anyway and get ready for school"

"Ok love I'll see you later one have a good day at school" I smiled back at her and went back up to my room to get ready for school at least the rain had stopped I picked up my bag an went downstairs to leave

"I'm off I'll see you later" I shouted not sure if anyone would hear me but I was in a bit of a hurry just to get out of the house. Just as I got to the end of our road I saw him standing there like he was waiting for some one

"Hi Edward right?" Emmett asked as I approached him "I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to be so cold with you"

"Yeah well really know how to make a person feel wanted" I knew I probably shouldn't have been so rude back but after the way he was with me I was just so angry with him but I couldn't stop staring at him i was totally entranced

"I'm just not good with meeting people, do you want to walk to school ... With me?"

"Why are doing this? I can see in your face that you don't want to be near me I figured that out yesterday in history"

"Well we seem to have all our classes together so unless you want to spend the rest of the year by yourself." He was right I didn't want to be that lonely guy and I wanted to get to know him so much

"Ok I see your point"

"So how do you like the area I bet it's different to were you used to live? I'm guessing a small city perhaps a lot warmer, am I getting close?"

"Yeah you're pretty close"

"You don't like to give much away" he smirked

"Well what about you, what's the story with you and your family cause know one at school knows anything about the Cullens"

"There's Not really much of a story I live with my adopted brother, sister, and my adoptive parents, my real parents died so long ago I can't really remember them " there was something I just get about his story it just didn't seem right to me there was something strange about them I just couldn't understand how Jack could look so like the rest of them but not be related

"So what about Alice" I couldn't help asking but I was curious.

"She just lives with us there not really a story behind that either" why was he being so weird with me why couldn't he just answer my questions with normal answers?

"So why did you move here then?" his question got me by surprise I was too busy staring into his golden like eyes they were like neon lights so bright

"Err my dad died and I lived with my grandparents but I was unhappy there so I came here to make a new start" I don't what had come over me I was suddenly so comfortable telling him these things, things I'd never say to anyone it was like I was a totally different person around him.

"Oh I'm sorry for your lose, so are you happy here?"

"I suppose... I'm just trying to get on with my life"

It didn't take long for us to arrive at school the weather was still miserable still cloudy and wet but I didn't mind Emmett seemed to brighten the place up even though he looked a white as a piece of paper. I spent the day with Emmett sitting next to me in my lessons it was totally different than yesterday it was fun and enjoyable we spent most of double science talking about how I grew up and talking about my dad by the end of the lesson I still didn't know anything else about him which was rather frustrating. At lunch time I wandered into the canteen and sat with Bella and her group, there was three of them Mike I had already met and the other two I didn't know their names, the two girls were sat opposite me one was rather small and quite chubby with short hair about ear length with no particular style to it, it looked as if she had just got out of bed and left it, she wore a light blue cardigan and a long black pleated skirt with doll like shoes. The other girl sat to the right of her was about my height and looked the complete opposite to her long mousey brown hair as straight as a ruler and parted to the side with a small green clip, she was very thin and had a very pointed chin, she wore a white shirt and black skirt similar to the one the girl next to her was wearing and had a long black cardigan that almost reached her knees at first I thought she maybe had come to school in her dressing gown.

"Hey Ed" Mike said to me as he was biting into an apple

"Hey do you guys mind if I sit with you?"

"No not at all Edward this is Jess" Bella said pointing to the small girl "and this is Angela" she pointed towards the taller girl

"Hi" I said with a smile to them both

"Hi" they both said at the same time but I was too busy looking above their heads or Emmett

"He won't be coming for lunch, they never do" Bella told me

"Who won't?" I asked trying to not know who she was on about

"You know exactly who I mean" she smiled

"What's going on?" Mike asked

"Oh nothing Edwards just got a little crush on Emmett Cullen"

"I have not!" I protested

"Seriously Ed mate don't waste your time with that lot." Mike replied

"He's just a friend."

"Hey I never said different. Just don't let his girlfriend blondie hear that you have a crush on him" he said back but I tried to ignore him and the rest of them making jokes.

Lunch passed quickly and before I knew it I was back in my second history lesson of the week learning about the American west, why did I have to take this stupid lesson it's not like id need to know any of this the only thing that made it bearable was Emmett being there we talked some more about me. What a surprise. I tried to get him to open up about his life but I had no luck I was beginning to think he was ashamed of his life or something. By the time school had finished the rain had started again, great I thought to myself I stupidly forgot my umbrella, walking down to the main road was a nightmare trying to dodge all the puddles because my shoes had holes in them and I didn't really want to get any wetter.

"hey Edward hold up" I turned round to see Emmett running down towards me holding up a black umbrella I couldn't help but smile a little,

"Oh hi Emmett"

"Can I walk you home?"

"What?" I was a little shocked why anybody would want to walk me home in the rain "didn't you say earlier that you live the other side of town?"

"Yeah... err... I do I just enjoy talking to you I suppose ... I don't know there's just something about you it's like I have to know everything about you"

"So why do you get to know everything about me but I get to know hardly anything about you?" I was starting to get a little annoyed at how secretive he was

"It's just hard for me to open up to people "

"Well try... please." I started to sound like a whiney dog but I just wanted him to let me in

"Ok what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, anything like what do you like to eat?"

"Err... well... I don't really eat that much I'm not a food person I mean I don't really have a favorite food." I could see he was getting a little uncomfortable

"How can you not be a food person?" I asked while smiling slightly

"I don't know ... it's not something I'm really fussed about."

"Ok well have you lived here all your life?"

"No we moved here a few years ago my family move around a lot" finally I was starting to get somewhere with him, when we arrived at my house he walked me up to my front door and waited for me to open the door before he turned to walk off

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" I was hoping he would say yes

"I should really be getting back home" I think he could tell I was a little disappointed by the way I just looked at the floor "I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Yeah sure... hey one thing this morning you were waiting at the end of my road why? I mean you live the other side of the town what would you be doing over here?"

"Oh... well ... I was taking a walk before school looking for a place to grab something to eat and then I saw you walking down the road so I thought I'd wait"

"Ok ... err I'll see you tomorrow" I said turning to enter my house, something about that story just didn't add up to me but then again everything about him didn't add up. Why would you go walking in the morning in rain just for something to eat?

"Hey don't be long getting changed young man you're already late" I heard my mom call from the living room, crap I forgot about the stupid family dinner I agreed to

"I wont" I called back trying to sound cheerful

I spent the rest of the week trying to get my head around Emmett's story, was he stalking me or something... no he couldn't be how would he know where I lived... unless he followed me home the night before... no I was being stupid he was a nice lad and I was just being paranoid he was probably telling the truth maybe that was his thing going for walks loads of people do it round here, I just couldn't get rid of that weird feeling in my stomach that something definitely wasn't right about him and his family.

"Yo Ed I'm having a party this Saturday if you want to come" Mike said patting my shoulder as he sat next to me at lunch time

"Oh... err a party ... Saturday as in tomorrow ... erm thanks but think I'm going to be busy with ... Helping my mom decorate the err kitchen" I knew he wouldn't buy that one little bit but it just the first thing that came to my head truth was I didn't really like parties they were usually full of horny teenage boys looking to get lucky where I came from and girls dressed up with practically nothing on and more make up on than a clown.

"Come one please we all want you there it'll be fun"

"Yeah Mikes right Edward we want you to come" Bella butted in

"You can even bring your boyfriend" Mike tried giving me the puppy dog eyed look

"Ok ill go if you stop with that face and for the record he's not my boyfriend" Emmett hadn't really talked much all week to me it was rather annoying just when I thought I was getting somewhere with him but maybe I would ask him to come with me to this party.


End file.
